User talk:C dawg
Hi, welcome to Monster Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gypceros Guides page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vesuvius (talk) 03:18, 20 March 2009 Rathalos What I would recommend is use the bone broadaxe and make 5 flashbombs by combining bomb material with flashbugs. To get bomb material combine stone with a sap plant. After that, you can bring a pitfall trap for los hunting which can make things a lil bit easier. You can get pitfall trap by combining trap toll with net, and combine ivy with spiderweb to get nets. When fighting los, I recommend you flash him first, then triangle his face to death, but only triple pound him when he does the taunt (the scratching the ground motion), after you run out of flashies, you can use the pitfall or save it for when he runs to recover. Fighting los with a hammer without flashies isn't too difficult, but you need to get the timing right. Just keep hit and running his head by super pounding it when he turns and rolling to the left or right after you pound it. You can triple pound his face if you want to gamble for it when he fireballs you on the ground. As for armors, just use your strongest armor and be careful not to get hit when he's in rage. Good Luck with your hunt againts los. Vesuvius (talk) 03:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Youtube Hmm, that'll be a trouble then not being able to kill rathalos in MH1 (reminds me of my early days in MH), I'd recommend you to go to youtube and search some vids that fights a rathalos, although majority are all from MHF2, you should be able to understand when to attack him, even if the vid is an MHF2 vid. Vesuvius (talk) 00:17, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Re Rathalos Weapons You can try and make ogre tusk and headlock him with it, and the weapon tree is at the bottom of this link for every MH1 weapons http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/game/914914.html . By the way, about headlocking, theres a full guide on headlocking in the link too. Vesuvius (talk) 05:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re Frontier Hey C Dawg sorry for the late answer. As for frontier itself, I don't think they are coming to europe or US since well I have asked capcom themself along with eclipticknightv and they answered the same question. Capcom cannot support the BANDWIDHT for such game as frontier. Vesuvius (talk) 07:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ps2 games is there any other games in the monster hunter series available in the us for the ps2 if so what are they-- 04:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC)c dawg Re PS2 Games Well, the only english MH in ps2 is only the original MH, but you can import the ps2 MH games maybe from Ebay. There's Monster Hunter G, which is like Monster Hunter Freedom but in PS2, and there's MH2, which may be the game you want to get. Oh and those 2 games I mentioned above are in Japanese, and you can also ask User:Artemis Paradox for more info about MH2 since he have it. Vesuvius (talk) 03:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Quest Err, well C dawg, that quest in my opinion. is THE MOST ANNOYING quest in offline MH1 EVER. But I'll try to remember what I did back when I cleared that quest, btw bring as many cool drinks as you can along with mega juice, which can be gotten by combining well done steak with power extract, which can be gotten from Gypceros (again what I'm going to explain after this is what I DID to clear the quest). First go to the place where the egg is (can't remember the zone number sorry) and pick up the egg but drop it. Now clear out the apceros, even though they re-spawn they won't re-spawn forever. Go back outside and kill those genpreys standing next to the cave entrance and along with all those other genpreys in the area (if I remember it correctly they DO respawn but you'll see that some of the genpreys that you killed that's meant to be standing where you killed them before will respawn in another place if I'm not mistaken). Now go back inside the cave and drink a cool drink (even if you don't need it it's better if you do so) along with a mega juice and pick up that egg. Now when you run with the egg, you need to have the camera looking at BEHIND your hunter so you can see where the genprey will strike and ALWAYS run in a medium-in-size zig zag. Now when you make it past the first desert, here comes the hardest bit. You can either choose to run at the north-end of the map, or the south-end of the map (I chosed the south-end of the map when I cleared it). Here's what I did in the south end area, again run past those genpreys like crazy, but once you get close to a cave near the south end of the desert, ENTER it, this way when you come out again the genpreys will re-start in their position. And that's it really, all I can say is good luck, it always frustrates me doing that quest (heck fighting the troublesome pair quest in MH1 was ALOT EASIER for me than that stupid quest). Vesuvius (talk) 11:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Poison Sac I believe those can be gotten from Gypceros pre 5*, although it's not 100% that he'll give you one in the reward or from carve, just be patient and farm the guy alot, you'll get it afterwards. Btw you can try lancing rathalos too, since lance is Uber good if used correctly. Vesuvius (talk) 05:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Question... http://www.play-asia.com/paOS-19-71-99-49-en-15-monster+hunter+2.html Honestly I don't really know where to get MH2. I got a pirated version of it through a website that's exclusive to the country I live in. However I've heard people refer to play-asia many times on boards where I used to hang out when this question was asked. It's really a very fun game, it's actually the MHF2 for the PS2. But it doesn't have a tigrex or akantor in it. It does have Yamatsukami online. Offline however is pretty limited because HR and ranked quests are online only in the PS2 versions. But offline offers a lot of content. About the same as MHF2. If you can go online you should get it (though the online registering will be a huge pain in the ass...) And, there are some people trying to make an unofficial translation like with the MHFU patch, but it's not released. And there will never be an official english release either. If you have MHFU, then content wise I'd say don't do it. But the choice is up to you in the end. Artemis Paradox (talk) 05:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Look it up... >_> http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/game/914914.html Dude, use this link and check it out yourself. I haven't played MH1 for several years. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:39, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Armor Skills Hey dawg, sorry for the late reply, somehow the internet wouldn't allow me to go to the wiki in the past couple of days, well I could go to the wiki but it'll lag so much it's not even worth going at all and the strange thing is I can chat normally and do stuff in facebook and other places that usually lags and it's fine lol. Anyway about the armor skill, follow this link http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/914914/33874 . As for basarios, iodrome and rathian, I hammer them or use GS on rathian or iodrome. The strategy for fighting rathian is the exact same way you fight a los, except she will triple fireballs you or backflip you, just watch out about the backflip and MAKE SURE you clear out the genprey's in area 1 and don't forget about the apceros in area 3 and 4, and when you DO clear them out, exit and re-enter to make sure they have died. As for iodrome itself, just fight him normally as you would fight a minion. And now the hardest part of all, fighting plesioth, well I DO know a VERY CHEAP way of fighting a plesioth in MH1, and that's to get yourself a bowgun, preferably the tankmage or arbalest+, and just bowgun the heck out of him while you stay besides the water, oh and use crag shots to get him out of the water and use pierce to kill him, normal shot lvl2 is also good if you run out of pierce. If you can't bowgun him, then I have no idea, I've never meleed him in MH1 before with anything other than eager cleaver, and even when I used eager cleaver I still get hit way too much and end up dieing alot. Vesuvius (talk) 03:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) new mh game. Just a rumour. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 16:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC)